havoc_gamifandomcom-20200214-history
Sytel
Sytel, is a temperate terrestrial planet located in the Outer Rim . Most of its history has been spent away from galactic matters within the Republic; mostly with local civil wars. The current leading house is House Duren, since 2 BNO. The current leader of the planet is King Hajlin Duren, with Senator Velmi Duren representing them in the Republic Senate. Currently House Duren is under investigation by the senate if they received help from the CIS during the Second Sytelian Civil War. Houses Sytel is governed by many different houses, each with different family lineages and agendas - Although one house is consider its ruler. Political and military power can shift dramatically almost instantly between houses, causing most to form coalitions or absorb houses into one through marriage. Listed below is the last recorded Major Houses and their leaders at the end of the Second Sytelian Civil War: * Ruling Group: Northern Front (Coalition) ** Current Leader - House Duren - King Hajlin Duren ** House Kalso - Lord Boa Kalso ** House Nortide - Lord Fallon Nortide ** House Zaladar - Lady Cistra Zaladar * Pact of Propriety (Coalition) ** Current Leader - House Harper - King Evven Harper ** House Agincor - Lady Misan Agincor ** House Falador - Lord Ethyn Falador ** House Corden - Lord Venrik Corden ** House Laemon - Lord Reddick Laemon * Unaligned ** House Quilo - Lord Tavin Quilo ** House Baxxtin - Lord Jo Baxxtin History The Long Peace Sytel was first discovered and colonized by humans from the Republic sometime around 564BNO. The planet was quickly dubbed a cross between Alderaan and Naboo due to its appearance. Although its location in the Outer Rim made it an outlier from other population centers. The first colonists were wealthy families looking for a suitable planet in the Outer Rim to claim. The first recorded Houses were House Tamrhyn and House Harven that were quick to invest in building strongholds on the planet. House Tamrhyn settled in the southern temperate lands and built the Bastion of Concord, a fortress that would be the center of the planetary capital Kavleen. Both houses peacefully elected Kav Tamrhyn as their first king to rule the planet. Sytelians prospered on their newfound planet - starting mining operations in the mountains and flourishing in a burst of culture. They took pride in their distance from the rest of the Republic, acting as if they found a paradise. Military matters were rarely talked about, as both major houses had little intent on starting a 'petty' war, claiming that "The Republic already experiences enough war - let us enough our peace in our corner of the galaxy." As the population exploded over the decades, new policies and industries expanded on the planet. The major houses ratified the Wolves Protection referencing the Sytelian Wolves that were indigenous to Sytel. This new law would protect the House's lineage and families from death and war. That is unless they participate directly i.e. soldier, on the field. The so called 'Long Peace' that continued on Sytel would only start to crumble around the year 268 BNO. With the rise of new houses, different agendas and friction with be present in the growing world of Sytel. Houses Caveron and House Emiil were the first major houses to add conflict, citing that representation across all houses only applied to those that ruled. While somewhat true, House Tamrhyn blocked any attempts at changing the government on a large scale. Lord Frasier Emiil would threaten to form his own state, gathering support from other minor houses. Houses Caveron and House Emiil would form the Emerald Alliance, due to their similar emerald colored banners, raising their armies and marching towards House Harven. First Sytelian Civil War (War of Emeralds) 262 BNO - 276 BNO The Emerald Alliance quickly surrounded the capital of House Harven. Both Harven and Tamrhyn were both surprised, thinking the aggressiveness to be something not to be concerned about. It wasn't long until a formal seige was formed - forcing House Harven to consider suing for peace. King Alder Tamrhyn forced House Harven to stand strong, placing sanctions on the Emerald Alliance. Although this would be ineffective, House Harven would eventually have to surrender; dropping out of the war early on. King Alder was able to form his own alliance with the minor houses that stood with him. Forming Alder's Shield, they played a more defensive approach to the advancing Emerald Alliance. The King's banner color was Emerald due to the lush, thick forest called the Emerald Forest that acted as a defensive pieces for the city of Kavleen. House Emiil's advance directly to the capital was slowed down drastically, meeting defensive resistance everywhere, especially on the edge of the Emerald Forest. Not making much gains over a whole year. The Emerald Alliance tried to buy out other minor houses into their alliance but they were unsuccessful. The morale of both sides were starting to dwindle, both sides knew that if the war didn't end soon dissent would spread across the lands. Lord Frasier Emiil devised a plan - he contacted a local minor house that was undecided and geographically located near House Tamrhyn. Emiil promised House Kelso land and resources if they would join their alliance. House Kelso agreed and they quickly prepared for their master plan. Emiil noted that every time his troops would advance the King's men would retreat back into the forest, making it impossible for his troops to effectively march through without major casualties. Infiltrators from House Kelso would go into the Emerald Forest and ignite a huge fire in the forest - trying to block off any retreat or assistance from the city of Kavleen. On the year 276 BNO, the plan went into motion. The forest was set ablaze, prompting the King's men to initially think the capitol was on fire. They retreated as usual into the forest once they spotted the advancing troops. The Emerald Alliance had started to advance at lightning speeds, knowing of what the fire was actually eating away at. The King's men met a huge blaze within the forest with confusion. They were trapped between the fire and the advancing troops. Leaving them no choice, all of the King's men were slaughtered, a major decisive victory for the Emerald Alliance. King Alder was forced to sign a peace treaty - seeing nothing could stop the advancing troops. The symbol of the once magnificent Emerald forest was burned to the ground, marked change across Sytel. It was renamed the Wayward Forest. King Alder gave up much of his lands - also splitting up government power to representatives from every house. House Emiil would eventually also take control of the throne years later when House Tamrhyn would dissolve. Both alliances would dissolve and the planet would be forced to rebuild and recover from the civil war. Second Peace With the end of the civil war, Sytel was launched into another phase. This would be called "Second Peace", allowing the people and Houses to recover. With equal representation across the lands, the King was limited to little power. House Emiil would only hold the seat for a decade before switching the power to numerous other houses. This peace would allow the people to prosper once again. The population increased dramatically across the lands - the major houses becoming stronger with their unmatched power. Production for resources would rapidly increase and the range of production would expand. Sytel and its people also launched another 'renaissance', expanding their culture and art. This would almost go on for the next two-hundred years. Newer houses would rise from the bottom. House Duro and House Duren effectively controlled the north. While House Harper and House Agincor would dominate the South. House Agincor would hold the throne for much of the Second Peace, keeping the lands of Sytel in peace for their time. By the year 17 BNO Queen Favera Agincor had tried to consolidate more power into the throne's hands - she cited the difficulty of the many different houses, saying any new law was met by different opinions across the planet. The northern houses opposed such ideas, saying their protection from any force on their lands or resources was protected from equal representation. In a stunning vote, the major houses voted for more power to the throne, saying Sytel is stagnating from the arguing between houses. The vote was a close 50-50. While celebrating their victory, House Agincor suffered a horrible attack. Queen Favera was assassinated along with the two heirs in line to the throne. Disarray was sent out across all houses, trying to pin down who was behind the attacks. House Harper, a close ally of House Agincor, took the throne due to the inability of House Agincor to produce any heir. Law allowed House Harper to do this. House Harper launched a massive investigation, creating a royal state intelligence to look into the matter. Through their findings they linked House Duro to the assassination. When the evidence was provided to the other houses - they voted on whether to convict House Duro, once again coming close but in favor of convicting them. House Duro would be dissolved and forfeited all lands to the throne. The northern houses were outraged and quickly formed the Northern Front. House Duren took the lands from the throne that House Duro used to own. King Evven Harper formed the Pact of Propriety to try to deter this new northern alliance. Unfortunately this did not work. Sytel would be once again cast into a second civil war. Second Sytelian Civil War (War of the Nobles) 17 BNO - 2 BNO With the two alliances formed, another civil would break out across the lands. All the major houses would pick sides except two. House Quilo and House Baxxtin would remain neutral - some say controversially or important to the downfall of House Harper. The Northern Front was led by Lord Tious Duren, of House Duren. They gathered support claiming their representation in the Galactic Senate was ignored - also claiming the King had no intention to fairly put House Duro on trial. Rallied by a common cause the houses in the north would march south once more. The Northern Front met similar resistance to those marching south in the first civil war. With the population of the planet dramatically larger, this made it harder and easier for those trying to launch offensives relying on manpower. Although both matched each other in manpower - this created a problem of who could strategically win. The war slowed down once again, forcing the two main houses to use espionage and intelligence services to help gain any edge on their opponents. Some historians say it was the 'Period of Secrets' in which no actual battles between troops happened, and that the fight was between spies. It would also get the name "War of the Nobles" due to the increased political pressure the Lords and King would place on their people. The people remained happy throughout the war - but were largely unmotivated and passive. It wasn't until the end of the war that House Corden - the Vangaurd that defended any path towards the capital - was killed from within. Some credit the works of House Duren and their spies that networked their way into the opposing forces. House Corden dissolved and most of its forces and lands were captured. This created a huge gap for House Duren, applying pressure on House Agincor and House Harper to fill the spot. By this time the Clone Wars were raging - both the Republic and CIS took interest in the warring Houses. House Duren was unofficially helped by the CIS, while House Harper received help from the Republic SIS. This would be the turning point, as the Northern Front was able to supply their armies with the resources given by the CIS. House Harper could only stall so much with spies and intelligence. House Duren would eventually march onto Kavleen, taking most of House Harper's family into captivity. Princess Evonne Harper would escape into hiding, forming an underground resistance. House Duren would break the Wolves Protection, a longstanding law of Sytel protecting non-combatant House family members. House Harper was reduced to nothing, effectively ending the war. Great Galactic War 0 ANO - Current Currently Sytel is aligned to the Republic - although they do not actively participate in the wars currently happening. The Republic senate is investigating if House Duren received any support from the CIS in their usurping of House Harper. House Duren would be labeled an enemy of the Republic if found guilty. Notable People * Evonne Harper - De jure Queen of Sytel, House Harper Category:Planets